


High For This

by radiance



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiance/pseuds/radiance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is stressed. Zayn just wants to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Time

“Oh man, oh man, I am so screwed,” Harry groaned, covering his face with his hands as he swung around on his swivel chair.

“Dude, just chill out, I don’t get why you’re studying so much,” Zayn drawled from his position on Harry’s bed. Harry let his hands fall into his lap.

"Uh, maybe because we have final exams on Monday? And it’s not even fair, you never study for tests and you always ace them,” Harry grumbled. Zayn shrugged with a wry grin and sat up.

“It’s Friday though, you’ve got the whole weekend. Just come with me tonight, it’ll help you loosen up,” Zayn said. Harry shrugged.

“I don’t know man,” he said, biting his lip uncertainly. Zayn sighed and got up and shut the lid on Harry’s laptop.

“C’mon man, don’t pussy out. You said you’ve always wanted to try it,” Zayn responded, leaning on Harry’s desk.

“If that study guide didn’t save that’s on you,” Harry threatened and Zayn chuckled. He raised an eyebrow at him, still waiting for an answer.

“Yeah. Okay, fine. I’ll go,” Harry decided, leaning back in his chair. Zayn grinned.

~

Harry fiddled nervously with the hem of his leather jacket as they walked into the unfamiliar basement.

“Zayn, you didn’t say there would be all these people here,” he said quietly. Zayn looked over at him.

“They’re chill, we don’t have to hang with them if you don’t want to though,” Zayn offered. Harry nodded gratefully. There was music playing throughout the basement. Harry hadn’t heard the song before, but he liked the smooth vibe with hints of bass that was playing.

“Just a sec, Haz,” Zayn said, turning to talk to someone beside him. Harry looked over at the guy talking with Zayn. He was tall and lean with several tattoos decorating his arms and a beanie on his head. He noticed Harry looking at him and nodded to him. Harry smiled back. He overheard the guy asking Zayn who Harry was. He turned around and took in the room; there were several groups of people hanging out on the couches or the floor, passing joints around. Harry was a little nervous; he had never tried drugs before - although not for lack of Zayn trying to get him to. He looked back over at Zayn and pass the guy a handful of crumpled bills and then saw him take a bag from his friend and slip it into his pocket. He patted Zayn on the back and Zayn turned around to face Harry.

“C’mon, Jack said we can just chill in his room, it’d be just the two of us,” Zayn said. Harry felt a shiver go up his spine, but blamed it just on his nerves.

“Cool,” he said, and followed Zayn through the doorway. He sat down on the middle of the bed and crossed his legs. He slipped off his jacket, leaving just his white t-shirt on underneath. Zayn sat opposite him, and Harry watched him slip a small circular object out of his pocket, followed by a lighter, and a quick fumble in his other pocket produced the bag that Harry saw earlier.

“What’s that?” Harry asked, jerking his chin towards the dark metal object in his hand. Zayn smiled.

“A grinder, wanna try it out?” Zayn asked. Harry shook his head.

“Probably best to leave it all to you,” he said with a chuckle. Zayn laughed.

“Aight, man,” he said, and unscrewed the top. Harry sat back and watched Zayn work, bobbing his head lazily to the beat of the song that was playing. Zayn tipped the contents of the bag into the grinder, screwing back on the lid and twisting it. He twisted it a couple times in each direction before unscrewing the lid again and peering down into the bottom container of it. He grinned and held it out carefully.

“Look at this stuff,” he said in a low voice, his tongue flicking out and wetting his lips. Harry looked forward.

“It looks like… like grass or something,” Harry said. Zayn laughed.

“This is much better, I promise you that Styles,” Zayn said with a wink. Harry got another shiver down his spine - it seemed to be happening a lot lately. Zayn pulled out a small paper from a package laying on the bed and then carefully tilted the grinder and tipped the weed onto the paper. Harry leant forward to watch, trying not to rustle the bed too much. Zayn’s long fingers carefully lifted the paper, and rolled it tightly between his fingertips. His tongue darted out and traced a line across the exposed end of the paper and then he pressed it down against the joint. Once he was done he held it up to his eyes and examined it with a grin. Harry stared at Zayn, watching him as he lifted the joint to his lips with those delicate fingers of his, fingers much more suited to perhaps playing piano than rolling a joint. He flicked open the lighter, tucked the end of the joint between his lips and held the flame to the end. Thin swirls of smoke curled from the tip, as Zayn clicked the lighter shut and tossed it onto the covers. Harry watched Zayn inhale deeply, his shoulders relaxing as his eyes fluttered shut. Harry licked his lips absently, openly staring at his friend. Zayn's fingers gently took the joint from his own mouth and held it limply as he blew a stream of smoke from the corner of his mouth, which lifted into a smirk. He looked over to Harry then, offering the joint to him.

Harry took it gingerly, noticing a slight shake in his hands as he brought it to his mouth. He licked his lips, trying not to focus on Zayn’s hungry gaze that followed Harry’s tongue as it ran along his lips. Harry tried to copy Zayn, breathing deeply, but he started coughing as the smoke burnt hot in his lungs. Zayn chuckled and took the joint back from Harry. “Holy shit,” Harry said, wiping at his watering eyes.

“That’s normal if it’s your first time, want another go, Hazza?” Zayn asked. Harry bit his lip and cleared his throat.

“Uh- yeah, sure,” he said, accepting the joint again; he wanted to be 'good' at this, for Zayn. Wanted to impress him. He raised it to his mouth again, and took a smaller breath this time. It was a little bit better, didn't burn quite so hot. He looked up and saw Zayn watching him almost hungrily, his hazel eyes darkened to an almost liquid gold.

“Try not to just keep it in your mouth,” Zayn murmured. "Take it in deep," he added, and Harry's eyes widened a bit at the low tone that Zayn's voice had taken on. Harry felt his cheeks heat up a bit as he considered the second half of Zayn's words. Harry breathed a little deeper, and held it, passing the joint back to Zayn. He exhaled as Zayn took another hit, keeping the smoke inside before exhaling it in perfect rings. Harry licked his lips. They kept passing it back and forth, and Harry was finding it easier to take it in. The music seemed louder now, and Harry could feel the bass pound through him. He let loose a high pitched chuckle and Zayn looked up. Zayn cracked a smile.

“How ya feelin’?” He asked with a smirk. Harry tilted his head. He felt really good.

“I feel so good,” Harry said, before flopping down against the pillows. Zayn laughed and crawled over and laid down on his stomach beside him.

“These pillows are so soft,” Harry whispered, rubbing his head back against them. Zayn grinned and extended his arms so they were underneath the pillow.

“It’s so cool under here,” Zayn said. “Feels nice,” he added. Harry turned on his side and Zayn giggled at how blown Harry’s pupils were already.

“Zayn, I just want to say…” Harry trailed off, staring at some spot on the wall behind Zayn. He turned to look and saw Harry staring at a painting on the wall. He turned back to face Harry and snapped his fingers. Harry gave a jerk.

“Oh yeah, I just want to say, even though you’re pressuring me to do drugs instead of study for my exams, you’re my bestest friend ever,” he admitted, his lips splitting in a wide grin. Zayn scooted closer to Harry and nuzzled his head against Harry’s chest.

“Love you, Hazza,” Zayn said. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken. He was about to respond when a new song came on.

“Let’s go dance,” Harry said, sitting up and getting off the bed. He wobbled a bit as he stood, a bit dizzy from a head rush. Zayn pouted and sat on the side of the bed.

“Let’s just stay in here,” Zayn whined. Harry turned.

“I like this song though,” Harry said and started towards the door again. Zayn frowned and got up and went to Harry, his hand closing on his arm before he could get the door open.

“You can hear it from in here,” Zayn said, his tone dropping. Harry’s eyes were fixed around Zayn’s hand grasping his bicep. Harry looked up to meet Zayn’s eyes.

“Zayn,” Harry groaned. Zayn kept a hold on Harry’s arm as he walked back to the bed. He flopped down and tugged Harry down on top of him. He sat up against the pillows, and pulled Harry between his legs, his back resting against Zayn’s chest. Zayn ran a hand through Harry’s curls. Harry closed his eyes and leaned back against Zayn, a low moan coming from his throat. Zayn stared down at his hands in Harry’s dark hair, and gave it an experimental tug. He was rewarded with a whine from Harry, and his eyes widened in realization. Zayn tilted his head, going back to running his fingers through Harry’s curls, except now adding a random light tug on his hair every once in a while. Harry groaned, and flipped around and slid up Zayn’s body and paused with his face just a few inches away from Zayn’s. He locked eyes with him before slowly dipping down to kiss Zayn lightly on the mouth. Zayn made a surprised sound, before wrapping his arms around Harry, his hands sliding up under Harry’s shirt. Harry shivered at his cool hands against his warm skin and pulled away, lowering down to kiss along his jawbone, before pressing his lips to the spot just under Zayn’s ear. He parted his lips and sucked on the spot, and Zayn moaned, his fingers digging into Harry’s back.

“Fuck, Haz,” he groaned. He ground his hips up to Harry’s and Harry responded with his own grind back down and he reconnected their lips. Harry cupped his hand around the back of Zayn’s neck, trying to pull him closer. His senses were in overdrive, the music pounding all around him, his lips buzzing from Zayn’s, and the smell of weed and Zayn all around him. Harry pulled away again, biting down on Zayn’s lower lip. Just then the door opened and Harry turned around lazily, still remaining in his spot where he was straddling Zayn’s hips. The guy Zayn was talking to earlier stood in the doorway.

“Ah, guess you guys are busy,” he said before closing the door again. Harry turned back around to Zayn who had a weird look on his face. Harry started laughing, his head falling down to rest just under Zayn’s neck. He felt Zayn’s chest vibrate as he laughed.

“How are you feeling, Hazza?” Zayn said. Harry grinned.

“Very… un-stressed,” Harry mumbled against Zayn’s skin. Zayn chuckled again.

“Mission accomplished, then?”


	2. Relapse

Harry highlighted a particular fact in his English study guide. He was so tired, the bold neon line on his page distracting him for a moment before he shook his head clear.

“How ya doing, Hazza?” Zayn asked cheerfully from Harry’s bed. Harry groaned and looked up at him.

“Just one more exam… then I’m done…” Harry said, hoping it would inspire him to keep studying. It didn’t. Zayn chuckled. He had had his last exam the day before, and had asked Harry to go out with him to celebrate that night. He had declined with the excuse of that he still needed to study for his own exam. Truthfully, it was that he was a little nervous. After the last weekend, when Harry had gone out and gotten high with Zayn, he had started to feel a little fluttery around the dark-haired boy. Zayn apparently wasn’t affected, still acting the same towards Harry as he had always. Which, to say the least, frustrated Harry to no end. Especially with Zayn’s parting remark the night before.

_“Come on… you had fun last time,” Zayn called from the doorway where he was putting on his shoes. Harry ducked his head, grateful that Zayn was out of the room so he couldn’t see the pink flush in his cheeks._

_“Just go without me… I’m not feeling up to it tonight,” Harry murmured, running a hand through his hair and tugging on it lightly, instantly bringing him back to the previous weekend when Zayn had done the same thing. Harry sighed and turned back to his textbooks as Zayn left._

“Will you celebrate with me after your last one?” Zayn now said lazily, leaning back against the wall and stretching his legs out on Harry’s bed.

“Oi! Shoes off on my bed,” Harry muttered, and Zayn kicked his shoes off and slid them off the bed.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Uh, sure, I guess,” Harry scratched his head, hoping that his cheeks weren’t tinged pink. He mentally cursed as he felt the heat in his cheeks. He turned his head back to his books, trying to make the words on the page go into his brain, but they all just seemed jumbled now that Zayn was talking to him.

“That doesn’t sound very convincing…” Harry turned to look at Zayn who had an eyebrow quirked up. Harry thought about breaching the subject, and asking Zayn how he felt towards him, but he swallowed his words. He didn’t want to get into that… not tonight anyway.

“I’m just tired,” Harry said instead. Zayn gave a small smile.

“Then come cuddle with me, Hazza. I miss your cuddles. You’ve studied enough, you’ll do fine tomorrow,” Zayn said, opening his arms wide. Harry’s heart stuttered, before his gaze went back down to the study guide in front of him and the neon stripes across it. He really didn’t feel like doing more studying.

“Aaaand, I brought more weed,” Zayn said, giving Harry a smirk. Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Are you trying to bribe me?”

“Depends. Is it working?” Zayn asked, pulling a small baggie out of his jacket pocket. Harry sighed and stood.

“You’re a bad influence,” he muttered as he stood up. He paused to quickly head over to his iPhone dock, and he plugged his phone in, turning the volume down slightly as Intro by the XX started playing. Harry made his way over to Zayn, trying not to grin as Zayn tugged him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Zayn’s hands instantly went to Harry’s hair, running his fingers through the curls and Harry relaxed completely, his face nuzzling into Zayn’s warm chest.

“I never knew you liked this so much, Haz,” Zayn said with a chuckle as he tugged on a stray curl. Harry just grunted into Zayn’s t-shirt, causing him to laugh again. Harry smiled as he felt Zayn’s chest vibrate with his laughter. Harry curled his arms around Zayn’s waist and pulled him close; if Zayn wanted to cuddle with him, he was going to take full advantage of it. Harry inhaled deeply through his nose.

“You smell good,” he murmured, rubbing his nose against Zayn’s abdomen. He felt Zayn laugh again as his fingers combed through his hair, rubbing his scalp. Harry idly thought about how if he was a cat he would be purring. Zayn removed his hands causing Harry to peer up at him, resting his chin on Zayn’s abs and staring up at him.

“You can do it this time,” Zayn said, pulling out the baggie again as well as his grinder. Harry reluctantly sat up, crossing his legs like he used to do in primary school. He accepted the bag and the grinder and pulled out the buds. He laid them out on the metal spike-like things and closed the lid, twisting it like he remembered Zayn doing. Zayn watched him, taking a lighter out of his pocket and flicking the flame randomly. Harry stared down at his hands, twisting the top this way and that. He was so absorbed that the tanned hand that lightly grasped his own jolted him. He looked up and saw Zayn watching him, his hazel eyes looking a bit more brown than normal.

“Don’t overdo it, now,” Zayn cautioned, taking the grinder back. Harry looked down sheepishly. Zayn took out a rolling paper and again tipped the contents out onto it. He rolled it carefully before lifting it to Harry’s mouth.

“Lick it,” Zayn ordered. Harry did so, his tongue slipping out and licking along the edge, and if Harry wasn’t mistaken, he thought he saw Zayn’s eyes darken. Zayn pressed down the edge and lifted the lighter to the end of the joint, tucking the other between his lips. He lit it and inhaled deeply.

“Oh, hang on,” Harry said, jumping up and quickly making his way over to his bedroom door.

“Haz,” Zayn said, his nickname drawn out and slightly needy sounding. Harry turned around to face him and fought down a smirk as he took in Zayn’s pout.

“Come back.” Harry nodded, locking his door and walking over. Harry climbed back onto his bed, accepting the joint from Zayn. He took it, taking a long hit. The smoke was easier to take now, and he kept it down.

“C’mere,” Zayn said, his arms opening again. Harry scooted forward, this time turning so his back was pressed against Zayn’s front. Tattooed arms circled around him and held him back to Zayn’s torso. Harry lifted the joint up, his head tilting up and to the side so he could stare at Zayn’s face. Instead of taking it, Zayn’s arms stayed where they were, his head moved forward as he sucked the end of the joint in Harry’s grasp. Harry let out a breathy laugh, and Zayn smirked as he blew the smoke out in rings.

“That’s so cool,” Harry murmured, scooting around a little to get more comfortable. Zayn’s arms tightened around him, and Harry looked up questioningly.

“I thought you were gonna move,” Zayn admitted, looking down. Harry grinned, and took a small hit before he answered.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said boldly, then bit his lip.  Harry felt his cheeks flush red, and his heartbeat quickened as Zayn smirked down at him. Zayn simply nodded, jerking his chin towards the joint. Harry held it up again. Zayn leaned forward and inhaled deeply, and then pulled back. The song changed to Skin by Rihanna. One of Zayn’s hands released its grip on Harry’s hip, moving up to turn Harry’s chin and tilt his head up. His other he kept on Harry's hip and started drawing circles against his skin underneath his shirt. Harry closed his eyes as Zayn ducked down and pressed his lips to Harry’s. Harry parted his lips, feeling Zayn do the same. He felt Zayn pass the smoke to him as their lips moved against each other’s. They kissed a moment longer, before Harry pulled back. He exhaled the smoke with a shy grin. He bit his lip, and Zayn groaned, darting forward again and kissing him.

"Look so hot when you do that," Zayn mumbled against Harry's lips. Harry let out a moan as Zayn bit down gently on Harry’s bottom lip and tugged it lightly. Zayn pulled away a bit, but Harry went after him, reconnecting their lips and parting his lips with a sigh. Zayn’s tongue slipped into Harry’s mouth, tangling with his own and exploring.

Harry’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that something was pressing into his lower back. Harry pulled back, taking his own hit from the joint before he turned around in Zayn’s embrace, his knees sliding apart to rest on either side of Zayn’s hips. He ground his hips down without realizing it, moving to cut off Zayn’s breathy moan with his mouth. He licked at Zayn’s lips, demanding entrance, and then passing the smoke to Zayn once he was granted it. Zayn groaned and his hips rocked up, his hand gripping tightly onto Harry’s hip, the other tangling in his curls. The grip on Harry's hip was so tight now it was almost painful, and Zayn pulled Harry down to him using it; but it was bringing the curly haired boy closer to Zayn's crotch so he didn't really mind. Harry let out a needy whine as Zayn pulled on his hair. Harry pulled back, licking his lips and watching as Zayn blew out the smoke. Zayn took the joint from Harry, before finishing it with a large hit. He tossed the finished joint into Harry’s trashcan, before diving back in to kiss Harry's red and kiss-bruised lips. He let out a groan as Harry ground his hips down against Zayn’s now-prominent erection.

“Fuck, Harry,” Zayn groaned, his head falling back as he rocked his hips up to meet Harry halfway. His throat was exposed, and Harry licked his lips before sliding forward and pressing his lips to just under Zayn’s jawline. He pressed a kiss to the skin before parting his lips and sucking hard on it. Zayn let out a hiss, his hands going to the back of Harry’s head to hold him there as he sucked harder on it, hoping to leave a mark. Harry bit him lightly, and Zayn took a sharp intake of breath as he groaned out Harry’s name. Harry licked over the bite, kissing it again to finish it off. He moved up an inch and kissed along Zayn’s jawbone, their hips still rocking together to the beat of the song. Harry, feeling pretty bold, let his hands skim down Zayn’s body as he sat back on Zayn's thighs. He fumbled with the button to Zayn’s jeans, Zayn tilting his head and watching curiously with dark eyes. Harry got the zipper down, lifting off a bit to tug Zayn’s jeans down.

“This is alright, yeah?” Harry asked, looking up.

“Better than alright,” Zayn responded easily. Harry smirked and pulled down Zayn’s boxers as well, licking his lips at the thick erection Zayn sported. Harry’s hand slowly trailed up to it, his eyes locked on Zayn’s, before circling his fingers around it and rubbing it up and down. Harry swallowed as Zayn let out a grunt, his head falling back again and eyes drifting shut. Harry licked his lips again; using his thumb to rub Zayn’s precome around the head. He squeezed lightly before rubbing up and down again. Harry bit his lip, watching his hand wrapped around Zayn’s thick cock move up and down. Harry pushed Zayn’s shirt up, gathering around his chest as Harry pressed a kiss to Zayn’s defined abs.

“Faster, babe,” Zayn panted, and Harry looked back up to see Zayn watching him with a heavy gaze. Harry did so, his hand speeding up as Zayn’s hips rocked off the bed into Harry’s hand. Harry ducked his head to kiss across Zayn's abdomen and hips, sucking and biting randomly to keep him on his toes.

“’m so close,” Zayn breathed, and Harry kissed him hard on the mouth, the hand that was not currently busy moving to grip Zayn’s shoulder before sliding along his back to his neck. Harry let his fingers twirl in the hair at the nape of Zayn’s neck as Zayn neared his finish.

“Ah,” Zayn breathed. “Harry, shit,” he managed as his hips stilled and Harry looked down to see Zayn’s come all over his hand and Zayn’s abdomen. Zayn was breathing hard, his eyes locked with Harry’s as the curly haired boy lifted his hand up to his shiny lips and his tongue darted out, tasting Zayn’s come.

“Jesus Christ, Haz,” Zayn groaned, watching as Harry cleaned all the come off of his hand, before ducking his head to do the same to Zayn’s abs. Harry was tugged up by Zayn’s hand in his hair, and Zayn kissed him on the mouth fleetingly before pulling back with a smile.

“Your turn,” Zayn said, flipping the two of them over so he was on top. Harry stared up at Zayn who kept their gazes locked as he slid down Harry’s body. Zayn tugged Harry’s jeans off quickly, the briefs following soon after. He sucked hard on Harry’s hip, leaving a small love bite on his skin before his hand wrapped around Harry’s length and started jerking him. The song changed to What You Need by the Weeknd as Zayn squeezed lightly at Harry’s base, eliciting a gasp from him.

“Zayn,” Harry moaned, and the boy slid back up Harry’s toned body at the mention of his name. He nudged Harry’s head to the side before latching his lips onto the spot just under Harry’s ear. He sucked hard, nibbling randomly on Harry’s skin. Harry’s hips bucked into Zayn’s hand with a breathy gasp. Zayn pulled back and kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth before kissing down again to his collarbones. Zayn tugged the neckline of Harry’s baggy white shirt out of the way before kissing his skin. He sucked hard as he kept up his motions lower on Harry’s body. His thumb swiped across Harry’s head, and Harry’s back arched up off the bed, pressing against Zayn’s body.

“Fuck,” Harry swore, and his foot kicked out sending a textbook flying off his bed. Zayn chuckled before sliding down his body again. Harry propped himself up onto his elbows and watched as Zayn kissed the head of Harry’s cock before taking it into his mouth. Harry swallowed, finding himself unable to tear his gaze away from the sight before him. Zayn took most of Harry’s length easily, his eyes watering slightly as he went further. Harry’s mouth fell open, panting breaths coming past his parted lips as his hands combed through Zayn’s dark hair. Zayn put a hand on Harry’s hips and pressed them down to the bed as his nose touched Harry’s abdomen.

“Christ, Zayn,” Harry breathed, watching his best friend deep throat him. Then, Zayn started fucking  _humming._ Harry's head fell back against the headboard with a thunk and found himself gasping for breaths as he stared up at his ceiling. His fingers were still tangled in Zayn's hair so he pulled at it experimentally. His reward was Zayn trying to groan around the cock in his throat, and the vibrations nearly sent Harry over the edge. His body took over, his mind left a mess unable to form a coherent thought, and he alternated between simply petting Zayn's hair and giving it sharp tugs. Zayn pulled off and looked up at Harry, who still had his head turned up and his eyes closed.

"Look at me," Zayn said, his voice raspy, and the undertone of command in his voice had Harry's head snapping down to lock eyes with the boy before him. Harry watched Zayn take his cock past his lips and it just set him off.  Without warning, Harry bit down on his lip and yelled out Zayn’s name as he came hard into Zayn’s mouth. Zayn took it all and swallowed, before pulling away and letting Harry fall from his lips. Zayn stared up at Harry with a slight twinkle in his dark eyes, his lips red and shiny and his tongue peeking out to catch a stray drop of come at the corner of his mouth. Zayn scooted back up the bed and lay beside Harry, his arm resting across Harry’s stomach, the other propping his head up.

“Well… that was…” Harry began.

“Hot.”

“I was going to say interesting, but that works too,” Harry murmured. His hands pressed against the mark Zayn gave him on his neck. He winced a little.

“You sure do like to, er, mark my skin, hey?” Harry said. Zayn laughed and pointed to his tattoos.

“If you haven’t noticed, I like marking my own as well,” he said with a smirk. Harry laughed and pulled Zayn closer to him. What they had just done wasn’t exactly stuff typical “just friends” did, and so they were probably going to have to talk about it. Harry yawned. It could wait until the morning. Zayn kissed his jaw before nuzzling into him.


End file.
